The idea of producing acyl urea modified polyisocyanates from carbodiimide modified polyisocyanates is known e.g. U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,517,039; 3,383,400; and 3,914,269. However, the idea of producing acyl urea modified polyols is heretofore unknown.